youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Zatanna
| alias = Zatanna | age = | species = Human | designation = A03 | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Zatara (father) | mentor = Zatara | affiliation = The Team | enemies = | powers = Can use magic by speaking the desired effect backwards | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 115 | voice = Lacey Chabert }} Zatanna Zatara is a magician, an ally of the Team, and the daughter of Zatara. Personality Zatanna has a rebellious nature: she has snuck out of the house multiple times with a duplication spell, and suggested that the Team would "kidnap" her to coerce her involvement. She is also quite comfortable with Robin's flirting and shares his habit of removing the prefixes from words. Physical appearance An attractive teenage girl, Zatanna has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Her magic allows her to change her clothing quickly. She wears a white single breasted shirt with a tie (either white bow tie or a black bolo tie), a black jacket and black skirt. Her other, more casual outfit is a pair of white pants with a light violet top. On her first mission, she used a feminine variation of her father's costume, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with grey stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves . History Zatara introduced his daughter to the Team in the hopes of giving her a training session with Black Canary. The team befriended her; especially Robin, who took an instant liking to her. As her father discussed affairs with Black Canary, Zatanna quickly realized the Team was having a psychic conversation, and called them out on it. Superboy immediately requested information about Red Tornado from Black Canary, but received no satisfactory reply. As a distraction, Zatara asked the Team to show Zatanna around the cave. During the tour, Zatanna deduced that the Team did plan on searching for Tornado, and suggested she'd come with, supposedly because they "kidnapped" her. Out of ideas, Wally suggested interrogating Professor Ivo, Morrow's biggest competitor. Much to the surprise of the rest, Zatanna used a spell on him that made him reveal the location of Morrow's lab: Yellowstone Park. The Team headed to Yellowstone, and set out to find Red Tornado. He found them, and quickly dispatched them. He sucked the air out of Zatanna's lungs, making it impossible for her to say a spell. She came to when Red Volcano took over. Robin then realized Zatanna was the card up their sleeve here; Volcano boasted knowing their every move because he had Tornado's memories, but Tornado was not familiar with Zatanna. She managed to distract the robot so Kid Flash could save Miss Martian from his clutches. The battle was won after Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno took on their younger brother, and held him down in the lava, melting him. The Team returned to Happy Harbor, while Zatanna feared that she's grounded for life by her father. During the Team's training scenario, Zatanna prepared to battle the alien invasion, after the Justice League had been killed. Zatanna arrives at the Cave at the same time as Artemis, dressed in a witch costume, having been invited by Miss Martian to a Halloween dance at her school. Seeing Megan helping Superboy with his bandages for a mummy costume, she asks Artemis how long they have been a couple. She follows Artemis as she storms off and apologises for pointing it out as she realises Artemis had feelings for Superboy. Managing to stop her, she suggests a girl's night out instead of simply going home, using her magic to change both her and Artemis into their crimefighting costumes. Powers and abilities * Magic: Like her father, Zatanna has magical abilities. But she is only a novice, nowhere near his level. So far, she has used spells which can: :* Simply change her clothing or others. :* Force others to tell their secrets. :* Manifest her surroundings to blind others. :* Create doppelgängers of herself and others. :* Generate intense heat in an opponent's weapon. :* Levitate others. :* Control a torrent of water and simultaneously freeze it. :* Cause flames to erupt into a large explosive flame ring. :* Attract an opponent's weapon towards them out of their hand. :* Loosen rope binding and throw them off in a spiral. Weaknesses * Concentration: When saying a magic spell, Zatanna must concentrate fully in order to say and perform it correctly or else the spell simply won't work. Sometimes making small errors will interfere with the performance. * Voice: As she needs to recite the spells verbally in order for them to be successful, her spells can easily be prevented if she is silenced. * Energy: Zatanna claims that all magic requires energy, which usually comes from within. This limitation prevents her from doing the impossible. Appearances Background in other media * This is Zatanna's third animated appearance. She first appeared in the DC Animated Universe, first voiced by Julie Brown and later by Jennifer Hale. Hale also played the part in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * In the comics, Zatanna is much older, and has been retconned as a childhood friend of Batman. She has been a member of the Justice League, the Sentinels of Magic, the Grant Morrison version of the Seven Soldiers of Victory, and more recently, Justice League Dark. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers